


Taken in Hand

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aliens Make Them Do It, Community: comment_fic, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends know when to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Fwee, so another prompt that I _thought_ would be nice and short. But nope! Based on [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/277186.html?thread=52735682#t52735682) prompt: _Star Trek (TOS or Reboot), Five times McCoy gave Kirk a "therapeutic" massage and one time when Kirk repaid the favour._  
>  Two more things, I don't claim credit to a line in the first, I've seen it other places and thought it worked best here too. XD And, considering what had happened in Voyager, I figured what happens in the third could happen, transference and all. Oh! Kudos to you if you can get the movie reference in Five. xD Thanks to nikki and sarah for the beta work and cheer-leading! All other mistakes are mine. Please enjoy!

1.  
"Seriously Jim? Of all the alien insects to bite you and of all the places for you to get bitten, you get it there. What were you doing? Takin' a piss?" Leonard grumped as he carefully pulled down Jim's pants, a hard feat to do when his patient has an erection. An erection caused partly by an allergic reaction and partly to the toxins injected by said alien insect.

Jim at least looked sheepish. And grateful for the privacy screen all around. "You know Bones... If you're implying I did this on purpose just so I can get your--"

"Don't finish that sentence," he growled, before slapping Jim's hand away. "And no, you're not taking care of this yourself, you can't even focus! I have to make sure _all_ the toxins come out so help me, this is simply a _massage_..."

Leonard _did_ enjoy--at least a little--how the snap of his latex gloves made Jim flinch, looking away from the doctor and down at his predicament.

That is, until Jim attempted to stifle a gasp at Leonard's clinical touch and looked up with a mischievous grin. "So... lie back and think of Starfleet?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Think whatever ya want Jim, this may take a while."

2.  
"Fuck or die? You've got to be shittin' me!" Leonard yelled at their captors in disbelief. Sure, technically they weren't kidnapped, just detained, but it damn well felt like it.

"Well this certainly wasn't in the preliminary reports," Jim said, much more nonchalant about it than Leonard cared for. Though he did seem worried, like Leonard was, as to the whereabouts of the rest of the away team. But the Ludovians had refused to give that information up. Instead, "Why do you want to observer our um... Mating rituals?"

Even Leonard was surprised that Jim kept a straight face at that. Ever the diplomat. 

"Analysis. Secretions. Essence of species," came the garbled Federation Standard reply. The translator no longer worked properly after the men fought off the Ludovian's attempt to remove their clothing.

Jim asked why as Leonard processed what was being said. Despite the Ludovian's impatience, Jim was able to gather more information. It wasn't about observing the act but merely the fact they could not trust a new species without gathering specific DNA evidence. Without it, it was easier to simply get rid of them.

"And hair or saliva or hell, blood won't cut it?" Leonard asked, frustrated as all hell. The response was just as frustrating, but before Jim could try--and fail again--to convince them otherwise, he raised a hand. "Get me a damn container and I'll get you your specimen."

"Bones?" Jim asked, now having a worried look with the determination that was on Leonard's face.

"We're both male, obviously, so they don't need both of ours. And since I'm the doctor here, I can just give them a sample of yours."

Jim brought his hands up and backed away. "Woah, woah, I'm pretty sure I can do that on my own."

"Really? You can do that in front of me and them? That's a lot of pressure even from you. I can do it quickly, and clinically. Don't you wanna get this over with so we can find out where they stashed Sulu and Chekov?"

"Fine. But you're so treating me to some of your bourbon when we get back."

3.  
"I'm going to _kill_ Spock," Leonard said as he took more readings of Jim's physical and mental state. "Would you at least try and stop your pacing?" He was tempted to tie Jim down, but he knew the other man hated that and to his knowledge, there were no such bindings in the Captain's Quarters.

"Three things, Bones," Jim grunted, stopping only to grasp at the wall. "One, I am trying. But it's like my skin is crawling! Two, remember it's not _our_ Spock's fault, it's the other one and really I don't think he realized this would happen. And three, I _really_ don't want to be thinking about Spock. Either Spock. At all. Right now."

Leonard sighed. "Well maybe thinking about the walking computer will help! M'Benga could only guess at how much the residual Pon Farr would affect you, having so much of the _other's_ memories and feelings and God knows what else!"

Jim had started pacing again, seemingly not listening. "No! I do not want to equate them with what I'm feeling, Bones. Please, can't you just sedate me?" he whined pathetically. 

"Wish I could, Jim," Leonard said honestly, hating how there was nothing he could do but watch. "But all it could do is prolong your state, or worsen it. And you don't seem to be havin' the same urges that Sp-comes with this."

The other man let out a harsh laugh before doubling over the bed. "No'm still sane. Barely... God, Bones it just... aches so much!" He balled himself up in the middle of the bed, his clothes damp with sweat. "So... hot..."

"Jim!" Leonard dropped the scanner and tricorder, they were telling him nothing he didn't already know or could see, and went over to Jim's side, placing a tentative hand on his brow. "What do you need?" Damn, Jim was burning up, and his whole body was taut.

Moaning softly, Jim pressed himself against Leonard. "Mmm... cool..." He was beginning to lose focus. "Need... you..."

Something caught in Leonard's throat at that. "Right here, Jim." Leonard lay on his side, an arm snaking around Jim's middle. He could hear the litany of pleas under Jim's breath, and hoped he wasn't crossing the line. If it could help, if he could just help Jim get through the next few hours. There was only a sigh of relief when Leonard's hand slipped under Jim's waistband. This time, Leonard couldn't be clinical, and didn't want to be.

4.  
"You need to relax, Jim. They're all about body language and with you tenser than a rooster in a fox den, this will all be over in minutes," Leonard lectured as soon as they were alone. The others in the negotiation had left them alone, deciding to take their half hour break outside. 

Jim gave a snort. "Well that's a new one. And yeah, I know. But something about them, or this place _or_ the fact we've been in talks for five hours might have something to do with it." He rolled his shoulders, visibly cringing as his bones cracked.

"All right, lean forward," Leonard said, walking behind Jim's chair and placing his hands on the back of it. Jim attempted an eyebrow raise but within moments, shook his head and complied. "Good, now try and relax."

"How is this going to--Oh... Wow, right there..." Jim groaned, closing his eyes as Leonard's hands began to work their magic across his shoulders. Leonard knew the first few presses of his fingers would hurt, but then the knots gave way and he could imagine the warm sensation spreading through Jim's tense back. "Damn... Bones, you really do have talented hands."

This time Leonard gave a snort and continued on wordlessly, going from Jim's shoulders to his neck, where Jim groaned even louder, and down his back, amazed at all the knots of tension he was finding. He kept to it, but Jim's noises were quite distracting. 

'Damn kid probably doesn't realize how obscene he's sounding,' he thought to himself. One particular noise sent Leonard's mind back to just weeks ago, to Jim's episode of Pon Farr. They hadn't talked about it after, and Jim didn't question why that particular incident was omitted in the official reports.

Leonard knew it was cowardly to continue avoiding a talk they both should have had soon after. But after he'd recovered, Jim had simply acted like nothing had happened, and Leonard hadn't felt the need to stir anything up. Leonard was so deep into his thoughts, he didn't realize where his hands led him until he looked down. One was easing the tension at the small of Jim's back while the other massaged his hip. Jim hadn't protested, instead, he was resting his forehead against his arm on the table, still moaning softly.

Jim's whole body was pliant, and damn if that didn't stir up things within Leonard. How easily he could bend Jim over the table and... Leonard shook his head. No, it wasn't right. Not like this. And certainly not _here_. Clearing his throat, he moved his hands back up Jim's back, using an old massaging technique that would ensure Jim wouldn't simply sleep the negotiations away and instead invigorated him. Jim seemed to get the picture as he sat up, being strangely quiet.

"Feelin' better?" Leonard asked, not realizing how husky his voice sounded at that moment. 

Jim gave him an unreadable look before licking his lips and nodding. "Yeah, thanks Bones. That... really hit the spot."

Leonard took a step back. "G-good. I really should get back up onto the ship. I don't think me being here has helped any."

"Sure. I'll comm you if we have need for your medical expertise," Jim said with a small smile. He waited until Leonard was nearly at the door before calling out, "McCoy!" It was at the use of his last name that told Leonard the kid was serious. "When this is all done, we do need to talk."

5.  
Upon looking back on it, Leonard should've realized it was partly his fault that Jim had acted the way he had that night. He had managed to successfully avoid "the talk" with Jim for a few weeks. Course, it did help that when Leonard arrived back on board the ship, there was a flu outbreak and then an emergency rescue mission that shouldn't have lasted as long as it did. So when he finally had a free night? He took up Scotty's offer to have a bit of downtime with him at the rec room.

He liked Scotty, had probably taken a liking to him faster than most others of the bridge crew. Their love of fine, hard liquors hadn't hurt either. Besides, he had seen the casual glances the Scottish man would give Gaila. Yeah, they had lots to catch up on.

So, of course, Leonard didn't notice that he had smiled more before his shift ended, looking forward to just conversing with someone else, and he didn't notice Jim had caught sight of said smile. They hadn't seen each other much outside of work, though both still met for meals in the mess hall. Obviously no Talks were going to happen in public.

He also didn't notice that Jim had slipped into the rec room shortly after he met up with Scotty at the bar. Tonight was certainly not the night for either of them to use their own reserves, so they were perfectly content using the ship's stock. 

This was a good idea,a _real_ good idea. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good time with someone who wasn't Jim. Sometimes that was needed, especially in such a small tincan as this one. Leonard made a note to do this more often. With Scotty, with others. He could hear Jim's voice in his head teasing him about all work and no play.

Leonard chuckled as suddenly Scotty's attention went to the new occupant in the rec room--Gaila off shift now and rather lovely looking in plain clothes. He leaned in close to Scotty, teasing the man and offering a bit of advice. There _had_ been a time when Leonard did have a way with the ladies. Scotty smiled shyly at first but then grinned as the ideas took hold. Leonard's advice was rewarded with another round of shots and a drinking song, or two, or three.

~~~

Since Leonard had never noticed Jim entering, he certainly didn't notice Jim leaving. He couldn't blame the alcohol either, because despite the amount he and Scotty shared, he was nowhere near drunk. Tipsy yes, but he still had all his faculties. He was in _no_ way a light weight. But he was a little tired, so he was grateful to be back into his quarters, and not having to worry about being on shift till beta. 

It took him a moment longer to realize it wasn't his own voice that had called for the lights to be turned on. 

"Jim!? What the hell are you doin' in my room?"

"Had a nice date, Bones?" Jim asked instead of answering, uncrossing his legs.

"Date?" Leonard tilted his head at Jim, still annoyed that the man was sitting in _his_ chair, in his quarters, uninvited. "Now what are you going on about?"

Jim did a good impression of him, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Your date! With Scotty! Is that why you've been avoiding me, Bones? Couldn't be man enough to tell me you moved on?"

Leonard barked out a laugh, nearly choking on the intensity of it. "You thought I was on a date with Scotty?!" Never mind that last jibe, which did rankle him, but just hearing the absurdity of Jim's claim!

It was only then, for a brief moment, that Jim's ire looked unsure. But he shook his head and stood up, quickly closing the distance between them. "What else would it be? The way you distracted yourself all afternoon at the prospect, and then how you acted with each other!"

By this point, Jim was almost jabbing his finger against Leonard's chest. Suddenly all the humor Leonard found in the situation was lost. He had half a mind to break that finger in front of him.

"Ex _cuse_ me? Scotty and I are friends! Remember friends, Jim? Ones that you hang out with sometimes and share a drink or two and talk about anything _but_ work with? Ones that you don't try and piss off with idiotic accusations?" He crossed his arms, to stop himself from throttling Jim and hoping that'd knock some sense back into the man.

"You were _leaning_! And whispering in his ear and sharing secret smiles!" Jim leaned forward, as if to make a point.

"Jesus Jim, how many drinks did _you_ have?"

Even while yelling, Jim's voice cracked a bit. "Stop evading, Bones! If you didn't want me, all you had to do was--"

"IF I didn't want you? I'm in love with a goddamn idiot!" Leonard looked upwards in frustration. As he did, he realized what exactly he said. 'Aw hell, the cat's out of the bag now...'

"Wait--what?" Jim blinked at Leonard, confusion clear on his face.

He didn't mean to say it suddenly but now that he had, he wasn't going cower away. This time it was Leonard's finger poking at Jim, causing the other man to walk backwards until the couch prevented any further movement. "Ya heard right! A paranoid, jealous idiot who _would_ take something as innocuous as 'hanging out' and blow it to all out of proportions! No, don't interrupt. I needed space, Jim, and time. You wanted a talk and I wasn't ready, and hell, we were damned busy since we left the Murod negotiations, if ya can remember!  And what the hell do we have to talk about? You know it and I know it."

"Hell of a way of showing it, Bones," Jim said darkly, his eyes disbelieving. 

Leonard pushed Jim down onto the couch. "You want me to show it to you, Jim? Fine!" he growled, before leaning over and capturing Jim's mouth with his own.

There was a small noise of discontent before it transformed into a moan as Leonard intensified the kiss, pressing his tongue into Jim's waiting mouth. Needing more leverage, he straddled Jim but didn't give him the satisfaction of bringing their hips together. He was unrelenting, even as Jim gasped and moaned his name, with Leonard's hands trailing down Jim's sides. He only gave Jim a moment's respite, nibbling roughly on his lower lip while he undid Jim's pants. 

"Bones..." Jim whimpered, hips arching up as soon as Leonard's hands grasped his cock. This time his pleas were swallowed by a needy kiss, Leonard already too addicted to the feel of his mouth, to the taste of him.

He knew what Jim wanted, and he was going to give it to him. It wouldn't be clinical, it wouldn't be methodical, and it wouldn't even be slow. It would be rough, and passionate, and by god, therapeutic for the both of them. And it certainly wouldn't be the only thing Leonard would give him that night.

 

+1.  
As soon as as the last of the PADDs were signed off, Jim gave the conn to Sulu for the rest of the shift. His Bones was back on Enterprise, relieved of duty for the rest of the day, the week probably, and he needed to see him _now_.

He headed towards Bones' quarters. Even if his partner spent most of the time in Jim's quarters, Jim knew that Bones would want the extra solace that his own quarters provided. Of course, Jim wasn't going to give that to him, instead keying in the code that would let him into Bones' quarters.

Despite having only been on board for less than twenty minutes and, Jim presumed, giving the briefest of reports to Spock before coming here, Bones was already into his bourbon. As far as he could tell, only one glass of it had been drunk.

He opened his mouth to speak, but like most times, Bones cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, Jim, and I'm just not in the mood to hear it right now." Bones didn't look up but he moved to get another glass and poured a couple of fingers for Jim. 

Jim raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing at his lips as he took a couple of steps closer. "Oh? You don't want to hear how much I've missed you these past two wee--"

"Ten days," Bones corrected.

"Whatever, almost two weeks. You don't want to hear how much I've missed listening to you snark or quirk an eyebrow like you're doing now, or having my hands all over you?" Jim wanted to add how what happened on the planet wasn't his fault, that he had done the best he could. And it would be the truth, but he'd rather not have Bones close in on him. Not when it's felt like an eternity since he saw his best friend, his partner.

Leonard gave a chuckle, handing Jim the glass when he was close enough before leaning against his chair. "That so? Usually you're praising _my_ hands all over you."

Jim smiled into his glass as he sipped the bourbon, the alcohol not the only thing warming him at that moment. He was relieved, though. He had worried he would need to do or say more to get all of Bones' attention, but apparently the Southern doctor missed him just as much. 

He cleared his throat before answering finally. "Oh your hands are legendary, Bones," he started, placing the empty glass down before laying a hand over Bones'. "But tonight I want you writhing under me."

He had said it breezily enough, but his eyes were predatory, not missing the slight bob of Bones' Adam's apple. Bones simply nodded, moving his hand to squeeze Jim's before standing up. Jim still noticed a slight hesitancy, and guessed that a part of Bones' mind was still on the mission. That wouldn't do of course, so he tugged Bones close and kissed him. He enjoyed the mingling of Bones' taste with that of the bourbon, moaning appreciatively.

They only broke the kiss when either had to tug on a piece of garment to remove it, and maybe ripping some in their haste, but neither cared. Soon enough they were on the bed, and Jim couldn't help but chuckle as he found himself pinned.

"I think you forget, dear doctor, that I'm supposed to be taking care of you," Jim chided. He didn't try to reverse their positions, instead leaned up to nip at Bones' jawline as his fingers fluttered over Bones' length.

"God... Jim..." Leonard moaned, shuddering above him.

"You can call me one or the other," Jim teased, reaching for the bedside table to get at the lube he was sure was there. That earned Jim a new mark on his neck as Bones bent and bit and sucked on his skin.

Of course, Jim didn't complain, biting back a moan and trying to pour some lube onto his palm without it spilling everywhere. As he felt Bones mouth along his collarbone, Jim used the distraction to wrap his slicked hand around Bones' cock. 

"Fuck... !" Leonard gasped against him.

Jim held his tongue on that one and began to stroke Bones' cock in a steady rhythm, using his free hand to coax Bones' face back to his own. He sighed happily as Bones kissed him, almost lazily even, as he could feel that gorgeous body above him tense at the build up.

It had certainly been too long for the both of them, and soon Bones was keening into his mouth while Jim's hand sped up. He only managed to add a few twists of his wrist before he felt the hot liquid of Bones' release coat his hand. As soon as he let go, only after giving a few more gentle strokes, Bones' limbs couldn't keep holding him up and so he collapsed right onto Jim.

He chuckled, not minding the weight of him as long as Bones didn't mind Jim's hard cock pressing into him. They stayed blissfully silent for a few minutes, Jim using his clean hand to stroke and massage Bones' back. 

"Mmm... Jim... missed ya."

Jim shivered at the thick accent in Bones' voice and could only hum in agreement. As soon as Bones shifted to his side, Jim sat up and grinned at the him.

"Love ya, Bones. But not done with you yet! Now just lie back and..."

"Think of Starfleet?" Bones supplied, grinning Jim as he complied, his arms resting behind his head as he casually spread his legs.

Jim laughed, hovering over Bones. "No, you ass, think of me," he said before kissing Bones passionately. He used his still slicked fingers to massage Bones' hole, using much more patience than his mouth and tongue showed.

Bones growled into the kiss, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Jim. "Always, Jim. Always."


End file.
